The Flock Meet the Heros of Olympus
by DreamsAreMagical
Summary: what if Max and the rest of the Flock were actually demi-gods?Who would their parents be? Would they get along with the other campers? Sorry I suck at summaries. Set before Max and after Blood of Olympus. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. this is my first fanfic so try not to hate it too much. Although constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson**

 **Max POV**

We were just taking a scenic stroll around the Long Island area. Well a scenic fly, but same thing for us. In case you are confused, allow me to explain: me and my friends, we have wings. I don't mean wings you would see on cupid in a Valentine's Day card. I mean an 8 to 14 foot wing spans.

Any who, I bet you're wondering what we were doing around Long Island. I blame Angle. She was the one that had wanted to go to New York in the first place. Then our cover got blown when we had to fight (and fly away from) a group of about 30 Erasers, which sucked. So we decided to stay in the area to figure out why there were so many so far from the School.

We had been flying for about 30 minutes when, I swear to God, I saw a column of fire shoot up out of the woods out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around to look, but I couldn't see any sign of a fire. Not even a scorch mark.

Angel turned towards and said "There's no fire Max. The rest of us would have seen it too." That's right, I forgot to mention. Angel can read minds.

"Well I wouldn't have seen anything", Iggy put in.

"That's 'cause your blind Iggy" the Gasman replied.

"It was nearly behind us and I was in the back", I said.

Fang just rolled his eyes and asked "What fire?"

"Max thought she saw a column of fire shoot out of the woods" answered Angel.

Nudge looked at me funny and said "I think Max is overly stressed"

I glared at her and said "I'm right here you know."

Gazzy pointed to the north and said "It looks like there's a farm or something over there. We could tell the people that live there that the woods might be on fire."

I shrugged. We might as well let someone know that the forest could be burning down.

Angel caught on to my thoughts and asked "where should we land"

I looked around and decided we should land about half a mile from the farm or whatever it was.

I told the rest of the Flock and we set off.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **Leo POV**

I was walking back to camp from bunker 9, when I realized something was following me. Now it could have been anything from a nymph of dryad to some horrible monster that probably would want to eat my face.

I summoned up some fire and turned around. I was expecting the worst. I was not expecting a giant metal dragon.

I extinguished my flames and said "Festus! How in Hades did you get out of the bunker?!"

Rather than answer the dragon shot a column of fire in to the sky like he was proud of himself. The nerve!

I sighed and started to lead my dragon back to the bunker.

When I got there I realized I hadn't shut the doors all the way. "So that's how you got out", I said, "Sorry for yelling at you bud"

I left and made sure I closed the doors all the way. I was running across the commons when I saw 6 people at the top of the hill.

 **A.N. So what did you think? Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I FORGOT TOTAL! I am so very sorry but I will try to amend myself this chapter. I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. Enjoy the story.** **J**

 **Percy POV**

I was just about to start eating my dinner when Leo decided to burst in. Just my luck.

He ran over to Chiron. "People… on… the hill" he panted. It looked like he had sprinted all the way across camp.

"Leo breath." Annabeth walked over to him. "What do you mean there are people on the hill? Like campers?"

"I don't know." He had finally caught his breath. "6 people were just standing at the top of the hill and most of them looked like kids."

"And you just left them there?" I asked.

"Yes", Leo said sounding hurt, "I don't know what to do with new campers, if that's what they are." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Piper came over and asked, "What else would they be?"

"I don't know", Leo replied, "But if they're campers why wouldn't they come into camp right away. I mean six half-bloods would attract a lot of monsters."

"How about rather than discussing them, we go find out whether or not they are campers?" Chiron interjected.

We all looked a little embarrassed at forget that while we were talking there were people waiting.

I (and pretty much the rest of the camp) followed Chiron to see the possible new campers.

 **Fang POV**

After we landed we walked the rest of the way to the farm or whatever, with Angle asking Max a million questions to keep herself entertained ("Do you miss your mom? How much longer 'till we get there? Do you think Total is happy staying with Akila, or do you think he misses us too much? Why do you think all of our wings are different colors?"). We got to the base of a hill with a big pine tree on top. The odd thing was, it looked like there was something glittery in the lower branches and a pile of cables wrapped around the bottom of the trunk.

Gazzy and Angel raced to the top of the hill and froze, mouths hanging open. The rest of us ran to the top to see what had them so surprised. We froze too.

"I thought it was a farm or something" Nudge mumbled.

It was definitely something.

The whole thing was set in a valley. In it there was a giant blue house, a couple of temple looking buildings arranged in what I think is called an Omega, basketball courts, a lake, a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire, and a hodgepodge of buildings off to the side, a few of which seemed to be glowing.

"Iggy you are missing out big time." I muttered.

"Well I wouldn't be if someone told me what they're looking at" he replied.

After the initial shock wore off, Gazzy started to tell Iggy what was in the valley and Max noticed a person running across the grass. It seemed like he noticed us too because he started running faster towards one of the buildings.

I turned to ask Max what we should do when I noticed that the pile of cables around the tree was not a pile of cables. It was a giant lizard (I still couldn't figure out what that glittery thing was). My expression must have been pretty great because Max started laughing and turned around. She stopped laughing and her mouth fell open.

"What the heck is that thing?" Nudge squeaked when she saw the lizard, "It's massive!"

I was trying to figure that out myself when Angel said "there are a bunch of people coming and they're wondering who we are."

Sure enough there were around 40 people coming toward the hill. I thought the guy in the lead was on horseback until he got closer. Then I realized he _was_ a white horse for the waist down. I'm pretty sure my eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. Then I saw something slightly less surprising. Most of the people following the horse dude were teenagers.

A sixteen or seventeen year old kid who looked a bit like a Latino Santa's elf came to the front of the group and asked "You guys campers or what?"

A girl about the same age, with choppy brown hair hit him on the arm and said "Leo! Be polite."

Horse dude walked forward, ignoring the two bickering teenagers, and introduced himself as Chiron. We were a little skeptical about meeting new people and were about to give our fake names when Angel stepped forward with a smile and said "My name's Angel and these are my siblings, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Max."

"What the heck!" Max looked about ready to kill her.

"Don't worry Max this place is safe." Angel replied

That's when Angel started glowing pink.

 **So what did you think? Reviews are appreciated. Please realize not all updates will be this quick. If anyone has ideas about who the Flock's godly parents should be leave a review. I already have some ideas so yours might not be used. Also does anyone want to be my beta?**

 **See you later** **J**

 **P.S. I reply to all reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**J** **A.N. My thanks goes out to SilentAngel33 for all the help figuring out who the Flock's godly parents are. You will find out what has been decided this chapter. Hope you enjoy.** **J**

 **Piper POV**

When the glowing stopped the little blond girl was dressed in a pretty Greek style dress with god bands wrapped around her arms. Her hair was in an up do and her makeup was done perfectly.

Leo nudged me and said, "Looks like you have a new cabin mate Beauty Queen."

I glared at him while Chiron stepped forward. "Hail Angel..."

"I don't have a last name." she said.

Chiron just smiled and finished what he was saying. "Hail, Angel, Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love.

Her siblings (except the guy with sunglasses, he was just asking what was going on and the little blonde boy was explaining) looked completely freaked out. I couldn't blame them they probably didn't know that the Greek and Roman gods were real.

Chiron said "Everything will be explained, but would you like some dinner first?"

The girl Max seemed to think about it then nodded. Everyone walked back to the dining hall and started eating their meals. The new kids were standing in a group. I invited them to sit at the Aphrodite since their sister was supposed to sit there and they didn't look too eager to leave her. Once they got some food I brought them up to burn some of their meal for the gods. They probably thought we were wasting good food since nothing had been explained yet, but the gods would have been offended if they didn't.

As soon as we sat back down I started explaining. At first they looked at me like I was crazy. But once dinner was finished and it was time for the camp fire I had Leo make fire out of thin air. After that they looked at me like I was slightly less crazy.

 **Nudge POV**

The campfire was the coolest thing I had ever seen. It turned colors and was like twenty feet tall. All the campers were singing songs, but they were kind of weird. Like instead of This Land is My Land it was This Land is Minos' Land. Towards the end the centaur guy Chiron had me, Max, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy come up so we could be claimed like Angel had.

Max went first because she was oldest. She stepped forward and a glowing crown of branches appeared and lowered onto her head. Chiron said "Hail Max, daughter of Nike, goddess of victory.

I was super excited so I went next. I stood there for a minuet but nothing happened. I looked down at my feet in embarrassment and noticed I had a tattoo of a dove on the inside of my forearm. I held out my arm so everyone could see the tattoo. I heard a blonde girl with grey eyes mutter "She must be Roman." Chiron looked at the tattoo. "Hail Nudge, daughter of Venus, Roman goddess of love and beauty." The tattoo disappeared as soon as he said that.

Iggy got claimed next. A hammer that was on fire appeared over his head. Chiron said, "Hail Iggy, son of Hephaestus, god of forges and fire. A teenager with messy black hair and green eyes raised his hand like he was in school.

"Yes Percy?" Chiron said.

"I have a question for Iggy."

Iggy chuckled "Ask away."

"Why are you wearing sunglasses at night?"

"Because I'm blind"

Percy looked a little startled at how blunt Iggy was about it. "Oh, sorry."

Iggy shrugged. "Whatever. I was expecting someone to ask sooner or later, and now I don't have to repeat myself."

Gazzy wanted to go next. He had a huge smile on his face as he stepped forward. Soon a little staff with two snakes wrapped around it appeared above his head. Gazzy's smile got even bigger as he tried to grab the tinny staff. A bunch of people laughed at that. "Hail Gazzy, son of Hermes, god of thieves and travelers.

Last but not least, it was Fangs turn to get claimed. But when Chiron called him forward he wasn't there. Max started freaking out and was yelling his name, when a pale teenager with black hair, black clothes, and a black sword came forward.

"Chiron, when I shadow travel there is some energy left behind that pretty much only I can see." He said.

"Get to the point Nico." Said the blonde girl with grey eyes.

"There's some of that energy left where Fang was standing."

Chiron turned really pale. "Hail Fang, son of Hades, god of the underworld."

 **Fang POV**

I was standing towards the back of the Flock wishing that there weren't so many people staring at me, wishing I could be almost anywhere else. I took another step back into the shadows and the next thing I knew if felt like I was flying through darkness.

Then I started falling. I noticed this wasn't the same complete darkness that I had felt like I was flying through before, it was slightly lighter than before.

I snapped out my wings a few yards before I hit the floor. As soon as I landed my knees buckled and I passed out.

 **J** **Yay I got over 900 words! So I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you didn't like who the Flock's parents were. Not really but it's the thought that counts.** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**J** **A.N. thank you to all who have favorited followed and or reviewed. Enjoy. This is the last time I'm doing the disclaimer thing. You all know I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson** **J**

 **Max POV**

I was freaking out. Fang had disappeared. Chiron had said there was nothing we could do to look for him because he could be anywhere on earth. The kid Nico said he would try to look but he made no promises that he would find Fang. With that we were all sent to our cabins to go to sleep. Psh. Like I could sleep when one of the Flock was missing.

Some of my new cabin mates/half siblings gave me a T-shirt and some sweatpants to sleep in. I went into the bathroom to change so no one would see my wings. I wasn't that trusting yet.

I ended up tossing and turning all night worrying about Fang. It was driving me nuts how calm everyone was about it. They acted like he would show up any second (although considering he had already freaking _teleported_ once he just might).

I finally fell asleep at around 2 A.M. and when I woke up I saw something I hadn't noticed last night. The inside of this cabin looked like a gym. All the beds folded out like bleachers and there was sports equipment everywhere. Weird.

The head counselor, whose name was Nick, was waking everyone up and saying we had to hurry up if we were going to be the first cabin to breakfast.

"The first cabin to breakfast seriously?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

He shrugged his shoulders. "We're children of the goddess of victory. We like to be first."

I sighed and got up. I got dressed in some borrowed clothes (an orange T-shirt with the camps name on it and jeans) and followed my siblings to breakfast. As soon as we were out of the cabin someone yelled "race you" and everyone started sprinting to the dining pavilion. I ran after them, but since I was not in shape for running (flying is more my style) I lost, epically.

After we were done with breakfast it was time for weapons training. Since I didn't have a weapon Nick asked a blonde girl with grey eyes, who introduced herself as Annabeth, to help me pick one out.

I followed Annabeth to what looked like a tool shed. Inside there was almost any weapon you could think of. And all of it was bronze.

I was completely amazed "Holy crap, are you guys planning on starting a war?"

Annabeth shrugged one shoulder. "Nah. Been there done that. Twice"

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Why is everything bronze?"

"It's celestial bronze. It's the only thing that can kill monsters other than imperial gold"

I ended up getting a dagger. It was about the 18 inches long and needed sharpening. The thing couldn't have cut Styrofoam.

Next I had to try and climb the rock wall. Now I know what you're thinking, Max climbing a rock wall can't be that hard. Yeah maybe if it was a rock wall. This one shook, smashed together, and spewed lava. That's right _lava_.

I had nearly died once trying to climb up when I saw a kid come out of the woods. He ran up to the nearest group of people and seemed to ask them something. They pointed in my direction and the guy sprinted over.

He came over to me panting. He put his hand on his knees and asked, "You're Max right?"

"That's me." I replied wondering if I was somehow in trouble already.

He straitened up and his reply made my eyes go wide.

"We found your friend Fang.

 **J** **A.N. sorry it's so short, I wanted to end with a cliff hanger. I will try to update every weekend from now on, but no promises.** **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**J** **A.N. I don't really have any beginning author's note or this chapter. Just enjoy the story.** **J**

 **Iggy POV**

From what I could hear of the Hephaestus cabin it had a lot of machines. The door sounded like it had hydraulics and inside there was a lot of whirring and clicking sounds. I don't know how they expected me to sleep here.

The head counselor for the cabin, whose name was Leo, kept treating me like I was completely helpless just because I was blind. I had had enough.

"Would you stop acting like I'm going to trip over every little pebble?! Just tell me which direction and about how many steps to my bed and if there's anything I could trip over."

Leo backed off. "Sorry" he mumbled "your bed is directly to your right about seven steps. There's nothing in the way."

"Thank you."

I finally fell asleep worrying about Fang.

As soon as I woke up Leo said it was time for breakfast and then we were going to show the newbie (I assumed I was the newbie) Bunker 9. Apparently going to Bunker 9 was a good thing because everyone cheered.

During breakfast Leo came and sat by me. "Hey, Iggy I get that you don't like being treated like your helpless but Bunker 9 is through the woods so it would probably be a good idea for someone to lead you."

"Thanks Leo but I'm not going to argue with you. If we're going through the wood there's like a million different thing I could trip over. I'll ask someone to guide me." I was surprised he was thoughtful enough to warn me I might need a guide.

"Sweet." I could hear in his voice that he was smiling.

After everyone was done eating I asked a kid named Jake to guide me through the woods and we set off. He woods were a lot bigger than I had expected. We had been walking for half an hour at least when everyone stopped.

I could hear someone rubbing their hands together. As soon as Leo spoke I realized he had been the one rubbing his hands together. "Okay Iggy, prepare to be amazed."

When he was done talking I could hear a door swinging open and walked through it. The place was even louder than cabin nine. I could hear motors running and what sounded like the footsteps of something big that was made of metal. Based on how the air flowed and the way stuff echoed the area was huge.

Leo walked in behind me "Hey Festus, did you miss me?"

I looked in Leo's direction and asked "who's Festus?"

Leo laughed "He's a giant metal dragon."

"Oh," I said, "That explains the footsteps."

Leo chuckled. Some of the other children of Hephaestus had started coming in. I heard a kid's voice yell to Leo. "Uh Leo you might want to see this."

Leo jogged over and I followed. "Holy Hephaestus. Iggy I think we found your friend Fang."

My eyes widened and I kneeled down and felt his pulse. It was faster than a human's so I knew it was Fang. His heart beat was also very weak. "We have to get him to a doctor."

"Shane, go tell Chiron that we found him and get Will Solace too. The rest of us will get him to the infirmary"

I was still in shock that we had found him. "You'll probably want to tell Max first. She'll flip if she finds out we found Fang and she wasn't told."

I heard Shane run off.

Leo started taking charge. "Harvey, Nyssa go find something to make a stretcher out of." They came back a few minutes later with the stretcher they had made. "Iggy help me get Fang onto the stretcher." I carefully helped slid him onto the stretcher. "Okay Christopher, Nyssa you're the strongest so you're going to be in charge of carrying him."

They lifted the stretcher and everyone started heading back to camp.

 **J** **A.N. so what are you thinking so far. I probably won't be able to post a new chapter next weekend because it's my birthday so I'm going to a friend's house. I might be able to, but I would have to feel pretty motivated. Any way bye.** **J**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Warning. This chapter is extremely short. Sorry I had writers block. Just enjoy the story.**

 **Max POV**

As soon as the guy said they found Fang I started grilling him.

"Where? When? What do you mean by 'we'? Where is he now?"

"In Bunker 9, about 15 minutes ago, all of Cabin 9, and probably being carried through the woods right now." He answered.

I started to run towards the woods when the guy (I really needed to figure out his name) grabbed my shoulder. "Don't. You'll just get lost. Plus there's more than enough people to carry him."

I sighed. He was right. I ended up following him to what looked like a nurse's office. It may have just been a camp but it still smelled like antiseptic and chemicals and it freaked me out.

We waited for about 10 more minutes before a couple of people came in. one of them was Iggy, another was that kid who could make fire out of nothing, and two people were carrying Fang on a stretcher.

I jumped up and ran over. "Iggy what happened? Why is Fang unconscious?"

"He'll be fine, shadow traveling is just exhausting," said Leo, "Relax Max. Hey that rhymes!"

I glared at him to let him know I didn't think he was funny. He held up his hands in surrender.

I started talking to Iggy in code. "Ningú veure les ales?" Did anyone see his wings? Iggy shook his head. I had to stop myself from sighing in relief.

Now all we had to do was wait for Fang to wake up.

 **A.N. Again sorry for having such a short chapter. The "code" Max used in this chapter was just Catalan. Thank you google translate. If anyone wants to come up with a better title/summary/chapter titles/plot ideas PM me. I am already planning on a game of capture the flag and a visit to New Rome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. enjoy this chapter**

 **Fang POV**

I woke up staring at a ceiling. 'That's odd' I thought, 'the last thing I remember is the weird symbols appearing above everyone's heads at the camp fire. Ow the hell did I get here?'

The next thing I knew someone was throwing their arms around me. I tensed then realized it was Max hugging me while simultaneously yelling at me.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you realize how worried we were?!"

"Calm down Max, I'm fine."

"FINE! You were unconscious for almost _two weeks_!"

My eyes widened. "Two weeks? How?"

"Apparently you're a child of Hades which means you can do this thing called shadow traveling. According to Nico the first time he tried it he ended up in China unconscious."

"Hades? He's the god of the underworld right?"

"Yeah, and for some reason everyone seems freaked out that he's your dad."

I frowned. I tried to stand up and nearly blacked out again. A kid came running in to the room.

"Are you Ok? Here drink this." He handed me a glass with a straw that was filled with looked like apple juice.

I took a sip and nearly spit it out in shock. Definitely not apple juice. It tasted exactly like Dr. Martinez's cookies. After I got over the initial shock I downed the rest of the glass.

I handed the glass back and stood up. This time I didn't nearly black out. Thank god.

The kid held out his hand. "I'm Will Solace."

I shook his hand. "Fang."

"Well you should be fine now. You can get a tour of the camp and meet your cabin mate."

I nodded and walked out with Max.

Once we got outside a kid walked up to us. He had pale skin and black hair and was around 14 or 15 years old.

"Hey, I'm Nico. Since I'm head counselor for Hades' cabin I have -sorry _get_ \- to show you around."

Looked at Max.

"Sorry Fang I have to go learn how to stab stuff." I then noticed the dagger hooked to her belt.

I shrugged, waved bye to Max and started to follow Nico.

 ** _One Month Later_**

Everything was going great. I had learned to shadow travel without passing out, Max had learned how to effectively stab stuff, Iggy discovered what Greek fire was, Gazzy was pulling pranks on just about everyone, Nudge was having a blast getting fashion advice from the Aphrodite kids, and Angel was getting advice on her tell-people-what-to-do-and-they'll-do-it power (which is apparently called charmspeak) from Piper. We were even thinking about telling everyone about our wing soon. And then the perfect opportunity to do so came up.

Dinner had just gotten done when Chiron stood up and made an announcement. "This Friday we will be having a game of capture the flag."

The room erupted into cheers. I looked at Nico and raised my eye brow.

"Our version of capture the flag is much more violent and fun than your average summer camp's."

"How so?"

"We get to use our weapons."

I nodded in understanding. Even the youngest kids here new how to use a sword, dagger, a spear, a javelin, and/or bow and arrows.

After dinner I went to talk to the flock. We had found a spot behind the cabins that almost no one ever went. The first thing Max brought up was the wing predicament.

"I know everyone is tired of hiding their wings and I think we should show everyone during the capture the flag game." We all stared at her. "What?"

Gazzy walked up and pretended to examine her. "Who are you and what have you done with Max?"

"Quit it. I'm serious. I trust everyone here, don't you?" We all nodded in confirmation. "Good. So let's plan this out.

 **A.N. I know my chapters are short. I'm sorry. On the bright side I got a chapter up. On another note does anyone have any recommendations for stories? On additional note I'm open to any suggestions for title/summary/plot/chapter titles.**


End file.
